A Measure of Time
by DemonShuriken
Summary: Inspired by the lyrics of "Seasons of Love" from Rent. Little stories about how the crew of the Enterprise measure their years.
1. In Daylights

This is why I shouldn't watch RENT. You get stories like this.

**Word Count: 186  
****Disclaimer: **I don't own _Star Trek_ or anything associate with it. I also do not own the lyrics used from _RENT._

* * *

Day five of their mission began as daylight broke over the horizon. Kirk swore that he would stay away from desert planets for the rest of his life after this one. Granted, it was a good thing they doing this time. Helping a colony rebuild after a natural disaster was always a fulfilling thing. And there were the perks of actually surviving with no injuries. Well, except for jammed fingers and a bruised knee.

Kirk looked to the crew mates still sleeping in their small campsite. They would have slept on the _Enterprise_, had there not been some sort of electromagnetic interference that prevented them from beaming up, and they'd rather not waste the fuel of the transport vessel. But, this time of the morning wasn't bad in the desert. The sun wasn't high in the sky, and they weren't boiling in the heat. It was just starting to warm up from the cool desert night. Yes, the first daylight in the desert was good. The image of the first sun in a clear sky and the sea of sand below would soon become a beloved memory.

* * *

Reviews are welcome. Part one in a moderately long series probably.


	2. In Sunsets

**Word Count: 501**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own_ Star Trek_ or anything associate with it. I also do not own the lyrics used from _RENT_.

* * *

It had been ten long months since they had seen the little blue and green ball known as Earth. They truly needed this shore leave, after enduring the hell on Juno V. Twenty of his people died within five hours of their arrival. Diplomatic missions, so called because they are suppose to aid in the avoidance of death, never sucked as much as this one. A traitor in their own ranks, double crossing bastards, assassins ready in the wings…the whole thing just went to straight to the 9th circle of hell.

As the crew left the ship, Bones clapped his hand on Jim's shoulder, "Come on, lets go get a drink somewhere."

He wanted to. He _really_ wanted to, just to numb himself for a while, to get his mind to stop for just two seconds. He knew there would only be more trouble afterwards though.

"Not tonight, Bones. You know that's not going to fix anything," he replied.

"Yeah, I know kid. Want to be alone or need someone around?"

Jim shrugged, "You can join me if you want. I'm going to head to one of the nicest parts of this city. Though, if you join me, you have to keep the spot a secret."

Bones raised his hand, "Scouts honor."

The two ducked into the nearest cab and headed into the city, far away from the Academy as they could possibly get. Jim had directed the cabbie to one of the tallest buildings in 'Frisco, surprisingly. Bones stared up at it, wondering why it was so damned special apparently.

The two entered the building of steel and class, Jim greeting the guy at the front desk, who tossed a set of keys to the captain.

"Where are we going, Jim?"

"The roof. I'm the only one besides the people that work here that has access to it. Before you ask how, I'm not telling you. Not yet at least."

McCoy knew better than to press the matter and followed his friend to the elevator, and up five flights of stairs, which was strangely quiet. After fumbling with the keys for a second, Kirk opened the door and they stepped out onto the roof just as the sun was setting. The western sky was a pallet of red and gold, with hints of dark blue melding into the fiery sky. The buildings shined and the first of the lights down in the streets just started to turn on.

"Damn…" Bones breathed. The city wasn't his favorite place, but he'd be damned if it wasn't beautiful sometimes.

"This is why it's a secret spot. There's no place else in the city where you can see this. I know, I tried to find another spot. There's too many buildings in the way everywhere else. Here, it's like…a restarting point."

Bones tore his eyes away from the stunning sunset to see a small sad smile on Kirk's lips.

"It'll be okay, Jim. It always is, in the end."

"I know, Bones, I know."

* * *

Part 2, yay part 2 :|


	3. In Midnights

**I apologize for mass uploading.**

**Word Count: 397  
****Disclaimer:** I don't own _Star Trek_ or anything associate with it. I also do not own the lyrics used from _RENT_.

* * *

Midnight was a strangely peaceful time on the _Enterprise._ So few of Alpha crew knew that. Spock was quite accustom to the stillness, the quiet, being awake so often it seemed. Everyone seemed to be sleeping at this time, even the ship's normal purr had settled to gentle hum. All that seemed to be awake was Spock and the computer he ran his experiments with. But tonight, he had no experiments to complete, so he had no reason to be so awake. So he took to walking the corridors of his ship.

The lights were dimmed slightly, simulating the late night of Earth, even though it was unnecessary, as space was, essentially, eternal night. Though, he supposed that it was a comfort to humans to have lights that could shine like their moon if they so wished. It was not a bad thing, he reasoned. Simulation of one's home planet could induce some sort of comfort.

A comfort he no longer had.

Vulcan's destruction had been difficult to comprehend for the remainder of his race. Their logic had forced their confusion, their hurt, their anger, their emotions to stay hidden. Yet he knew how their feelings burned deep within them. It had been nearly eight months since the implosion of his home, but that was not long enough to accept the fact that it was gone. His logic said that he should accept it and move on and focus on the fact that he had New Vulcan to call home, but it was not the same. That planet would never be his home. He still grieved for the loss of his people and his world.

The night had seemed to creep into his mind. No, he mustn't think of his home now, not at this time. Though, perhaps, he did have a home. The home of his mother, her Earth. It was not the deserts of Vulcan, it was green and full of life. It had oceans instead of sand, emotions instead of logic, it seemed so opposite than what he came to know and love of Vulcan. Yet, it felt right to accept that as his home now, if for nothing else, to honor the memory of his mother. His logic was…sound.

The lights of the corridors seemed to shine just a little more silver and break up the night, just as moonlight does at home.

* * *

Part 3, complete. Feedback is good, but you can wait until the currently last part is posted.


	4. In Cups of Coffee

Mmm...Coffee

**Word Count: 247  
****Disclaimer:** I don't own_ Star Trek_ or anything associate with it. I also do not own the lyrics used from_ RENT_.

* * *

Warmth was the first thing he thought when reaching for his tenth (was it his tenth? He lost count about an hour ago) cup of burning hot coffee. The heat emanating from the small cup of coffee gave his frigid fingers some comfort. Why was he so cold in the first place? The heating unit wasn't broken, he would know, he finished fixing two hours ago, along with half the other things in the ship. Damn aliens, attacking his lady completely by surprise.

Scotty absentmindedly passed a hand over his eyes that burned with the need for sleep. Nearly 50 hours of being awake would make your eyes burn, easily. It didn't help that he was repairing eighty percent of the ship on top of that. Scotty proceeded to chug the rest of the coffee he had left and returned to making the final repairs he could do until his ship could get home. His work was disturbed when the com switched on.

"_Mr. Scott, how's it looking down there?"_

"She's patched up, Captain, but we need ta get her home."

"_I know. Hey, Scotty, good work. Get some sleep."_

"But Captain, there's still-"

"_Put down the coffee, and go to sleep, or I'll sick Bones on you. You don't want that right now, trust me. You're officially relieved of duty for the next twenty-hours. Sleep. Now. Kirk out._"

Scotty glared upwards, but he decided that he'd best go to sleep, less face the wrath of McCoy.

* * *

Could use some coffee right about now, actually.


	5. In Inches

**Word Count: 336**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own_ Star Trek_ or anything associate with it. I also do not own the lyrics used from _RENT_.

* * *

Bones sat in his quiet room, a bottle of probably illegal liquor open on his desk and a half full glass next to it. It had been a very long day, to say the least. He drank the contents of the glass and refilled it, again, and sat in thought.

Three inches to the right and he could have lost one of his friends today. Inches. Not feet, which would have been far better, but inches. Why did Vulcan's have to have their hearts so close to the side of their body?

Three. Goddamn. Inches. That's all it would have taken.

McCoy took another sip of the liquor, its bitterness burning the back of his throat. With a single thought, he stood and entered Medbay again , taking the glass with him. He knew Jim ordered him to stay the hell out of there and sleep, but the kid couldn't do a damn thing to him if he disobeyed, and Kirk knew that.

"Well Spock, you're one lucky hobgoblin, I'll give you that much," he said, taking a seat on the biobed next to the currently unconscious Vulcan. God, this was pathetic. Spock would be saying how illogical it was that McCoy was so emotionally disturbed, considering that he was still alive. But the good doctor couldn't erase the sight of Spock unresponsive and dying in Kirk's arms when they were beamed back. He thought that Spock was dead right there. He couldn't erase seeing the green tinged blood soaking the science blue shirt, or erase hearing the voice of the nearly manic-state Kirk explaining what the hell happened. He couldn't erase the sound of the heart monitor flat lining for thirty seconds. No matter how much alcohol he drank, he would never be rid of those memories.

"I swear to god, Spock, if you put me through this crap again, I'm keeping you from going on away missions. I'll use whatever medical means necessary to do that, I promise you. Green bastard…wake up soon. Please."

* * *

Yeah. Just, yeah.


	6. In Miles

I like how the first one is still the shortest in length

**Word Count: 253  
****Disclaimer:** I don't own _Star Trek_ or anything associate with it. I also do not own the lyrics used from _RENT_.

* * *

Looking back, he couldn't believe he wanted to drive that car of the edge of the cliff. Living the way he did sucked, there was no doubt about that. He just wanted to get that adrenalin rush to power through his childhood. So of course almost dying is a good way to get that kick. He couldn't remember how many miles he had driven to get to that cliff, but it seemed so short a distance now. He couldn't imagine that billions of miles away, there was a child almost his age, a little older, that shared the same thoughts as he did.

Spock recalled his childhood every so often, when he would hear of his people and the new colony. He remembered attacking another child for insulting his mother, someone who probably died in the destruction of Vulcan. He was, logically, displeased with his childhood, given how he was treated by the others. He was a misfit who should not have even existed in the first place. It was perceived as an impossible thing, a hybrid such as he is. He simply wanted to be seen as adult as soon as possible, and to forgo his childhood. He could not conclude that there were others that wanted the same.

Billions, probably trillions, of miles seemed so short now. Two little misfits, a hybrid and an ex-rebel, now shared the same ship. The miles were meaningless now, but back in their childhood, it seemed that all that existed was endless space between them.

* * *

Part 6!


	7. In Laughter

Ha ha ha ha ha...that's laughter

**Word Count: 313  
Disclaimer:** I don't own _Star Trek_ or anything associate with it. I also do not own the lyrics used from _RENT_.

* * *

Hikaru Sulu and Pavlov Chekov were famous on the bridge for eliciting laughter. Everyone had their own brand of 'funny' but those two were special. Chekov proclaimed that everything was invented in Russia. And he knew he was bullshitting. He even managed to get Spock to smirk once, despite the highly illogical statement. Sulu had a dry sarcasm, and could turn any dumb remark by a diplomat into the greatest joke ever heard. The crew would laugh and the jokers would laugh.

Except for the week that Chekov lost his voice. The poor teen's bright laughter was absent from the bridge, as was the bullshit he would say, and his voice filled with wonder. Not even Sulu could make a sarcastic remark about it. It was then that they realized that they were a team. They were both intelligent and worked well together, but when one was missing, the other would languish in the absence.

So, when Chekov lost his voice, there was little laughter on the bridge, if none at all. The bridge had seemed to lose it's color, becoming a simple monochrome room, when it wasn't painted by the sounds of laughter. That was the week nothing seemed to go their way. Ambassadors were arguing again and a peace treaty had all but worked.

Sulu figured that it was Chekov's Russian brand of good luck that had left them. So, after much bribing, complaining, and making sure the genius's fading laryngitis wasn't contagious, Sulu managed to get McCoy to release him from Medbay and he was then dragged up to the bridge.

Of course then, their luck almost instantaneously turned around. The negotiations started to work and a new peace treaty was put in place. Best of all, they heard the bright laughter of the teen again, a sign that there was still some happiness to be found in the world.

* * *

I love Chekov and his bullshit in TOS.


	8. In Strife

Obligatory sad chapter, I choose you!

**Word Count: 316  
****Disclaimer:** I don't own _Star Trek_ or anything associate with it. I also do not own the lyrics used from _RENT_.

* * *

The memorial service for the victims of Nero. What was there to be said about it? So many were dead. Everyone knew at least one person who died. The crew of the _Enterprise_ sat towards the back of the auditorium as the names of the dead were read. Bones's sorrow was barely hidden by his stern eyes and guarded appearance.

Sulu sat pin straight, but kept his head bowed. No one could see his eyes.

Chekov slumped in his seat, gripping the edges of his chair trying his best not to grieve too much.

Scotty did not really know anyone who died, but he felt it as much as anyone else did. He, like Bones, tried to appear brave, but that never worked no matter who tried it. Uhura began to lose her cool when they called Galia's name. Her best friend from the Academy was gone. No one could blame her for being upset. She carefully wiped at her eyes, trying to be as discreet as possible.

Kirk avoided all eye contact with his crew. He rested his head on his hand and stared forward. He was the captain, he was going to be a rock for his crew to cling to. He had to be.

But for all the humans who were crying and grieving, Spock was by far, in the most pain. The Vulcan sat up straight, gazing towards the front, unblinkingly. He was determined to show no emotion. But when the victims of Vulcan were mentioned, he closed his eyes for just one moment and his shoulders slumped forward by a fraction of a centimeter. It was barely noticeable, except to his crewmates who saw every emotion Spock had ever felt in that small gesture.

They were going to be okay, they were strong, they all told themselves.

Some idiot was intelligent enough to start passing tissues around and that broke everything.

* * *

Last part for now. If you read all of this dribble, I love you.


	9. In Truths That She Learned

Shortest one yet!

**Word Count: 202  
****Disclaimer: **I don't own _Star Trek_ or anything associate with it. I also do not own the lyrics used from_ RENT_.

* * *

There seemed to be a break in time. She saw her fellow doctors and nurses fall around her. She was left standing with bodies on the floor and cries ringing in her ears. Chapel was the only senior nurse left after Nero's attack on the _Enterprise._

She inwardly panicked. She couldn't do this. There were too many people to tend to, too many to save or to release into the arms of death. There was a newly appointed CMO yelling orders, but she could barely hear them over the noise her own mind was making. She wasn't ready, she couldn't do this. She had trained for situations like this, but training was nothing like the actual thing. Her usually calm, and collected self was lost amidst the chaos of the destruction.

Then she saw one of her fellow nurses still living. Laura was her name, Chapel recalled. She still lived, but she needed help. Chapel got her to the nearest relatively sterile surface and began to patch her up. _I'm ready for this_, Chapel told herself. Her bravery and skill came back to her in a wave as she gave herself to the truth. She was ready and she would save lives.

* * *

You know, in retrospect, Chapel's a boss.


	10. In Times That He Cried

I take that back, this one's the shortest one so far.

**Word Count: 180  
****Disclaimer: **I don't own _Star Trek_ or anything associate with it. I also do not own the lyrics used from _RENT_.

* * *

He was nine when his brother left him behind. He watched as Sam walked down the dirt road, determined to get out of Iowa. He could have gone, but he held that mom needed him to be around, even though she was in space half the time. He pleaded for his brother to stay, to help him, but he was abandoned. So, he ran off far away from his home, angry, hurt, determined to outrun his fears and his feelings. He, like his mother, tried to ignore what he felt and persevere. But he knew the sorrow she felt during the late hours of the night when she was home, when she was awake, staring at old holopictures of her wedding day.

Just like his mother, he couldn't hide what he felt easily. His eyes stung, and watered. It was the first and last time he ever cried over someone leaving. His brother was gone, there was nothing he could do. That's when he learned that all people were fleeting. That barely any would stay with you for a lifetime.

* * *

Kid!Kirk is in need of many hugs.


	11. In Bridges He Burned

**Word Count: 221(B) (...hehehee)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Star Trek_ or anything associate with it. I also do not own the lyrics used from _RENT_.

* * *

"It is truly remarkable, Spock, that you have achieved so much despite your disadvantage."

_Disadvantage?_ "If you would clarify, Minister: to what disadvantage are you referring," Spock questioned. He knew what the answer would be before finishing his sentence. It was the same every time, every where on the planet.

"Your human mother."

There it was, the same answer he had heard well over one hundred times before. His humanity was still a disadvantage to the rest of the Vulcans, no matter what he did. He could have found a way to bring the dead back to life and he still would have been seen as a freak, a half-breed that belonged to neither Vulcan nor Earth. His heritage was not his disadvantage. No, it was the fact that he could not let go on the idea of making his people proud of him. He could never achieve that goal, he realized as he stood before the counsel. This son of Vulcan and of Earth would choose his fate now.

"Council... Ministers, I must decline."

The fire started and this bridge was burning. He was not needed here. There were many pure-Vulcans that would undoubtedly apply to the academy. He would have just been a waste of space.

He would find his place elsewhere, perhaps on Earth, for his mother's sake.

* * *

I have no more witty comments for the night. Just whatever.


	12. In The Way That She Died

I was mad when she died.

**Word Count: 199  
Disclaimer:** I don't own _Star Trek_ or anything associate with it. I also do not own the lyrics used from _RENT_.

* * *

Amanda watched in shock as her world fell apart around her. Her entire home was gone. All that remained was the mountain she stood on with her son and husband. That's all that mattered now, that they were safe. She heard her son issue the command to be beamed aboard the _Enterprise_, but as she watched the cracks in the earth reach her, she knew she'd never see that ship. She turned to see her son gazing at her, eyes full of a fear she hadn't seen in him since he was a child. He knew she was going to die. He reached out for her as she fell. The last thing Amanda heard was her son crying out for her.

_Spock…I'm so sorry, _she thought in her last moments as she fell. _I'm sorry you were treated horribly as a child by our people, that you are still lost in the world, that I could not guide you better. I am sorry that your father will try to remain logical through this. You will feel so torn, I know it. My last wish for you is to find your place, accept yourself, and be loved. I'll miss you._

* * *

I've been writing serious stuff like all day. Oh, quick question for the few of you that read it, should I include the lines from "Seasons of Love B?" So far, all these have been from part A of the song. Feedback, please! And I promise more Uhura next time!


	13. In Love (I)

Happy New Years'! This one ends the lyrics from "Seasons of Love A." Part B of the song will probably be included. At least some parts will.

**Word Count: 775  
Disclaimer:** I don't own _Star Trek_ or anything associate with it. I also do not own the lyrics used from_ RENT_.

* * *

Somehow the right strings were pulled and the crew of the _Enterprise _was back on Earth for New Years' Eve. Most figured that the captain cashed in a favor or eight, to be exact. The alpha crew had gathered at the Academy to celebrate. There were multiple parties going on there, and a rave at one point, which, to the annoyance of most and especially a certain young member of the crew, was called off far too early. But, then the crew decided to gather in the main courtyard with the rest of the students and welcome the new year there.

Spock wasn't terribly acquainted with being at a celebration like this, with half-drunk humans singing along to some of the popular songs of that year and attempting to dance. But he was slightly aware of the human tradition of the midnight kiss. He had caught his mother planting a human kiss on his father's cheek on year, when he was allowed to stay awake to welcome in her new year. He supposed that this would officially be his first celebration on his home planet.

Uhura had noted some of the uncomfortable vibes radiating from Spock. While their relationship hadn't lasted terribly long, they remained good friends and she had learned to pick up on the subtle cues his emotions gave off. She smirked slightly and handed him a glass of particularly cheep liquor,

"Lighten up a little. I know you don't like parties, but if you're going to really be a part of this crew, you're going to have to get use to this. Knowing Kirk, we'll probably be back here every year for this."

"A logical assumption. Like the captain, my mother held a particular fondness for this celebration."

"It is a time of remembrance too, not just partying. To your mother," Uhura said, raising her glass. Spock followed suit and tentatively had a small sip of the cheep liquor. His mother would have been proud of him following a human custom for once.

"Hey you two, get over here, there's only a minute left of this year!" Bones called to them, over the excited noise of the crowd. The two joined the rest of their crewmates and watched the clock on the front main building tick away the last few seconds of the year. The entire Academy and the city were filled with a resounding cheer of "Happy New Year!" and a very rough rendition of "Auld Lang Syne" following.

After a good hour after midnight, the crew half-stumbled their way back to their lodgings, talking about their hopes for the new year.

"Alright, Bones, your resolution should be not to be a completely sadistic bastard this year. Which means lay off the hyposprays!" Kirk told him pointedly, as he slung his arm over the good doctors shoulders for support.

McCoy rolled his eyes, "Quit being a baby, Jim. My resolution is to see my daughter more often. Your turn, Scotty."

"To get the new stabilizers installed!" the engineer exclaimed. The stabilizers had been damaged since the last mission the crew undertook, against a band of Klingon rebels.

"Will you ever make a resolution that doesn't have to do with the ship?" Sulu asked.

"Don't mock my resolution, lad. What's yours?" Scotty asked.

"To find a decent fencing partner. Simple and to the point. Your turn, Pavel."

"To beat the keptin in chess!" the youngest of the crew exclaimed. Jim attempted to swipe the bottle of alcohol Scotty held,

"Not going to happen, Chekov."

McCoy pulled the younger man away from the alcohol, "You've had enough, you're going to have a hangover later. What's your resolution anyway?"

"I've certainly not had enough. My resolution…to keep my crew alive. That counts, right? Even if it doesn't, it does now, that's an order. Uhura, go."

Uhura thoughtfully looked at her crewmates, "To be better friends with all of you. Except for maybe you, captain." She smirked and aided McCoy in the game of keep away by taking the liquor for herself.

"Now that's just mean," Jim complained.

"That's not mean. Spock, what's your resolution?"

The half-Vulcan stopped in his tracks for a moment and folded his hands behind his back.

"My resolution is to call Earth home…and accept you all as my friends, or even as family."

If they could have, the rest of the crew would have fallen into a slightly drunken group hug around Spock. But, they knew how he felt about hugs. In that moment they all sobered for a little while and their response didn't have to be said. Spock read it in their eyes,

"We'll always be your family."

* * *

Again, Happy 2013 folks. I hope there's a lot of love and good fortune for all of you this year.


End file.
